Nuestro lugar
by city-lights-nx
Summary: Mako quiere enseñarle a Korra un lugar que había descubierto hace tiempo, él quería verla sonreír. Y consiguió más que eso. [Este fanfic participa en la 'Semana Makorra' del fandom de LOK del foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!]


**DISCLAIMER:** La leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Este fic participa en la** 'Semana Makorra'** del fandom de **LOK**, organizado por el foro** ¡El cometa de Sozin!**

* * *

_**Nuestro lugar**_

**.**

**.**

—¿A dónde me llevas, Mako?

—Korra, ya te lo he respondido.

—No creo que "es una sorpresa" sea realmente una respuesta —Se burló.

Ella estaba cansada del sonido que hacían las ruedas de la silla.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó.

—No.

Silencio.

—¿Ya llegamos? —repitió.

—No.

Y se repitió el proceso. Al menos, ocho veces más.

—¿Me estás secuestrando? —Ella trató de sonar divertida, pero se oyó preocupada. Todavía recordaba el incidente con la Orden de la Loto Rojo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo quiero que... ya sabes... veas los alrededores.

—Tengo una venda en mis ojos, Mako —dijo ella con obviedad.

Él rió un poco y siguió empujando la silla de ruedas de la Avatar.

—Será divertido, dijiste. No te aburrirás, prometiste —repitió la maestra agua.

Korra podía oír a las hojas de los árboles siendo movidos por la brisa. Cuando el maestro fuego le había empujado, literalmente, fuera de su alcoba, observó que hacía un buen día, donde el sol brillaba pero no hacía calor.

El viento rozó su nariz haciendo que, inconscientemente, ella tocara la zona, sin mover la venda de sus ojos, sin embargo, Mako pensó lo contrario.

—Sin trampa —Él bajó la venda, provocando una cosquilla en la nariz de la chica.

—No lo hago —Ella subió el objeto y rascó el área del tabique.

—Confiaré en ti.

—¿Para qué tanto misterio? —Korra bufó.

—Silencio y observa.

Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando, en un rápido movimiento, Mako le quitó la venda. Ella parpadeó varias veces, para acostumbrar su vista a la luz.

Quedó impresionada al observar el lugar que tenía a unos pocos metros de ella.

Era un sendero rodeado de azucenas panda. El lugar era ocultado por gigantescos árboles que apenas permitían a la luz entrar, haciendo dudosa la vida de las significativas flores.

Korra jadeó.

—Espíritus... —murmuró.

Sin duda, era uno de los lugares más hermosos que haya visto.

—Lindo, ¿no? —El pelinegro se arrodilló al lado de ella, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

—Muy —Korra ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía su acompañante, estaba ocupada detallando el lugar.

Siendo empujada por Mako, llegó a la mitad del sendero.

—Se suponen que solo crecen en los bordes de los volcanes —Le informó.

—Oí de ellas pero jamás las había visto —Tocó una de ellas, suaves al tacto. Se inclinó, oliéndolas mejor, cerrando los ojos ante el embriagador aroma.

—Ven —La tomó y cargó al estilo nupcial, rozando la nariz del otro.

La tenue luz.

El dulce aroma de las flores.

Rodeados de la naturaleza.

Una perfecta escena para un anhelado beso. Y eso hicieron. Unieron sus labios, con lentitud y pasión.

Ambos sonrieron al separarse. Ella lo hizo por primera vez en meses.

Terminaron sentándose en el fértil suelo.

—Toma —Él agarró una azucena panda y se la tendió.

—Gracias —Con sus dedos en el tallo de la flor, comenzó a darle vueltas. Después, Korra recostó su cabeza en el hombro del ex-jugador de Pro-control. Él, tímido, colocó su mano en la cintura de la chica, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo, en absoluto silencio.

—¿Sabes? Este podría ser _nuestro lugar_ —dijo el maestro fuego, rompiendo el extenso silencio.

Korra levantó su cabeza, a lo que él le miró confundido. Ella, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le señaló un risco que estaba en la parte alta del paisaje.

Allí estaban Kai y Jinora hablando animadamente, tan distraídos en el otro que no se habían dado cuenta del par.

Mako se encogió de hombros, seguido de la risa de Korra.

—Es nuestro —confirmó ella—. Y de ellos.

Rieron, en voz baja, observando a sus amigos.

oOo

—Fue estupendo —Korra suspiró, terminando de narrar su más reciente experiencia.

—¿Y volverán? —preguntó Ikki, aplaudiendo entusiasmada.

—Deberían —apuntó Asami, peinando a la Avatar.

—Sí, deberíamos —susurró Korra.

Asami terminó de peinar a su amiga, satisfecha por el resultado.

—Te ves guapa —añadió Ikki.

Korra usaba un largo vestido azul oscuro de tirantes. Su cabello estaba suelto, con dos mechones atados en una trenza por detrás de su cabeza.

—Mako quedará babeando —aseguró la no-maestra.

—¿Eso creen? —La Avatar observó su reflejo en el espejo de mano, que reposaba en su regazo.

—Sí —dijeron en unísono.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Muchísimo.

—¡No debes estar nerviosa! Es solo una cena con la gran familia de Mako. ¡Nada de qué preocuparse! —Korra y Asami voltearon a ver a la pequeña maestra aire, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¡Les encantarás! —prometió Asami, siendo vista por Korra a través del espejo.

—Ojalá —se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos—. Estoy lista.

Después de un enorme suspiro, la joven de apellido Sato llevó a la maestra agua a la sala, donde le esperaba su novio.

—Estás asombrosa —articuló Mako, con voz grave. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la Avatar.

Ella ya no estaba nerviosa, sin duda.

* * *

**N/A**: Después de muchas complicaciones, al fin lo pude publicar. Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana _Makorra_.


End file.
